Death of a Nerd
by Jax87
Summary: Dreams of the death of a writter, beauitful blond and her dead nerd husband bring Castle and Beckett to their next case.
1. Chapter 1

******UPDATED THIS STORY ORIGINALLY CALLED "BLOND + NERD=MURDER********

**This is my first try in writting and Castle Fanfiction so be nice and i hope you enjoy the story.**

**I don't own anything of Castle, but love the show.**

**The mood in Castle's loft was sad and upsetting. Tear of sadness sprang all around the loft, especially at the head of the room where three women sat. In front of them was a picture of Richard Castle, proud son , dad and partner. Alexis crying on her gram's shoulder, still can't believe her dad is gone. Martha trying to be strong for her granddaughter, but failing miserably. An then their Kate Beckett, sitting next to Martha you would think she was the strongest of the three ,but her reserve is fleeting fast. Tears trailing down her cheeks as she stood up to stand next to picture of Castle. She look down at floor not wanting to look up at the crowd. She hated being the center of attention, but when Martha asked her to speak about her son she knew she could'nt refuse her at her time of need. Kate wipe the tears from her eyes and then unfold a piece a paper she held in her hands. As she look out to the crowd she saw Esposito with his arm around Lanie, Ryan with his wife Jenny, both of his Ex's wives, the Mayor and to her surprise Captain Gates among other people. As kate begain to talk a slight sound of a cell phone begain to ring. She look at the crowd , but noone moved to answer it. The more it rang the louder it got to the point Kate notice it was her cell phone. **

**"I'm sorry , I thought I turn my cell off." She reach for her purse sitting in the chair an pull her cell out, as she start to turn it off she glances at the caller ID, the shock on her face says it all.**

**CASTLE**

Nervousely she answer it. "Bec kett?" A pause that seem like forever but only two second replied," Kate." Before she has a chance to say anything else the loud ringing in her ear wake her up.

"Shit!" Breathing fast and her shaking hand as she reach for her cell, "Beckett."

* * *

><p>4:30am 4357 Nostrand Ave.<p>

As Kate pull up to the crime scene,her dream fresh in mind. This was the 4th time she had this dream since the bank exploded and the 5th time since the tiger incident. She tell her self that she need to tell Dr Burke about her dreams. As she reach the elevator, Kate hear her name being called.

"Beckett" , the voice says and she turn around.

"Castle", she look at him with a bigger smile than she usually would have, with coffee in his hand.

"Made the way you like it detective" as he hands her cup to her.

"Thanks Castle, excatly what i needed this morning." accepting it and taking a sip.

In the ride of the elevtor,Kate could'nt help her self from looking at Castle from the corner of her eye as if she memorizing what he look like. Ever since Ryan wedding she found herself thinking of Castle more on a romantic level. From the close dancing they shared, the flirting he did at the begining of the night and the flirting she did after to many glasses of wine at the end of the night. The more she thought about it, the more it started making since to her that it could work. The wall she put up so long ago were coming down. Seeing his wavy hair, smooth lips, broad shoulder down to his tight, what am i doing, thinking to herself, looking down at the floor and turn red at the same time, hoping that Rick didnt see her doing it. As they reach the 9th floor, she walked out with alittle smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about, " Castle asked?

"What uh nothing" she responds while taking another sip of her coffee and before Castle could get another word in,"what do we have here Esposito?"

"This is Brian Bioche age 41, found with MSW to the chest, his wallet found near his body empty of any credit card and cash," as he look at his notes.

"Is it me or is he smiling," Castle says stare down at the body," Infact he smiling like you was out by the elevator Beckett," said Castle with a little smirk on his face, that Kate immediately gave him a stern look. "Who found the body?," as Kate search the room.

"His wife Tina Bioche, Ryan over there in the kitchen getting her statement now."

Kate look over in there direction see a long blonde haired lady with glasses and very short dress that her boobs about bust out of sitting down at the table with Ryan and then look back to the body," What else do do you see Lanie?"

"Other than the stabs wound not much, but from the temperture of the body i'll say he's been dead for about 5 or 6 hours, but i'll know when we get him back to the lab."

Castle and Beckett walk over to the kitchen where is, "Hello ,Im Detective Kate Beckett and this," before she has a chance to say his name stand up and says it for her.

"Oh my god Richard Castle."

"The one and only", Castle says looking at Kate, as she rolls her eyes.

Placing both hands on his chest, says,"Im huge fan of yours Mr. Castle, your my favorite author, wow do you work out?"

"Well alittle bit, I try to hit the gym 2 or 3 time a week," Castle says while doing alittle flexing.

Both Beckett and Ryan rolling their eyes. Beckett did'nt know who to be more mad at, Castle just being Castle or this blonde floozy for feelin up her man. "Did i just think ," Kate thought to herself,but before she think any harder on that she interrupts the love feast.

"Mrs Bioche your dead husband over there,can you tell me what happen to him?"

"Oh uh yea,"Mrs. Bioche stumble to say not wanting to take her hands off his chest. "I came home and there he was dead as a door nail,"with no sadness in her voice at all.

"Okay, was the door open or locked and was their anything stolen when you got home," Beckett asked?

"As I told this adorable looking detective Ryan over here,"Mrs. Bioche says, that put a big smile on Ryan face, "the door was ajar when i got home, I saw Brain on the floor , i called 911 and i could'nt tell if anything has be stolen other than his wallet that i saw on the ground."

At that time,a small nerdy kind of guy call out name. "Tina Tina," the nerdy guy said. Tina Bioche looks and see the nerdy guy jumping up and down trying to get her attention while the cops keep him at bay. "Let him though," Tina Bioche says while walking in his direction. As the victim body being rolled out of the apartment, the nerdy guy stares at it as it go by and then run to Tina Bioche. "Is that Brain?" while given her a hug, with his face in her 36C and his hands grabing her ass. "Yep that was," Tina says.

As the three detective and Castle stand there wide eyed, Castle says with a smirk,"The smile on his face now got to be as big as your was earlier Beckett."

Both detective looking at Beckett with a smile on their faces saying in unison," what was you smiling about?"

Give both a mean stare and Beckett saying, "don't you both have work to do?"

"Canvas the crime scene," Esposito says, while looking a this partner and Ryan saying "an going door to door to see if the neighbor heard or saw anything."

"Well what are you two waitting for me to smile or are you two getting to work?"

Esposito and Ryan look at each other and then walk away. As Castle about to say something ,but Kate stop him in his tracts,"zip it Castle!"

* * *

><p><strong>That the end of this chapter and i hope for some good reviews thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the people for reading my first Castle story,and I hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>8am 12th Precinct<p>

At the morgue Lanie fills in Beckkett and Castle on what she knows so far on the autopsy of Brain Bioche.

"Well time of death was approximate 9pm, he was stabed 5 times in the chest,but" pulling sheet further down.

"ooohhh!" Castle said, while covering his own groin and Beckett smirking watching him feeling very uncomfortable.

"It would seem that someone did'nt like Brian here that much,"lanie said.

"That understating the obvious Lanie" Castle says,while looking towards Beckett,"an with him being also stab there i would say we have a crime of passion,"with Beckett replying,"which mean we need to talk to little bit more."

* * *

><p>Beckett and Castle took in one interrogating room, while Ryan and Esposito took Tom Belkin in the other.<p>

"Mr Belkin how do you know Mrs Bioche ?",Ryan ask.

Little nervously Mr. Belkin answer,"well I um she my friend."

Esposito looking at Ryan and back at Mr. Belkin," a friend

huh, how it look in that apartment it seem more than that."

"Well that how she hugs everyone, little flirty, Brain didn't care aslong as that all it was."

"So you know her husband?"

"Yeah, we both work at Norton Pharmaceutical." said.

"So you all work at the same place." Beckett asked

"Yes detective", sounding bored of the questioning,"we all work at Norton Pharmaceutical, both Brain & Tom in the mail room, while I'm head of Drug Testing Division."

"What do you do there," Castle asked.

"I'm a pharmaceutist, I help create new drugs for testing"

"Wow," Castle said.

"Just because I'm a blond with perfect boobs i might add," Castle gulp,"an a ass that would make J-lo jealous doesn't mean i don't have a smart head on my shoulder, I graduated from Stanford at the top of my class Rick, Oh can i call you Rick." said with a smile on her face.

Before Rick could answer Kate kick his foot and then ask her another question."was your husband cheating on you?"

"What,"standing up"look at me detective,the adorable nerdy man i married 5 weeks ago has no reason to cheat."

"Sit down ,"Beckett tell her with stern tone an says,"So where were you last night about 9pm?"

"I was at a bachelorette party for one of the lady in our office, any of ladies there can vouch for me," said.

"Mr. Belkin,where were you about 9pm?" Esposito asked

"I was at home online playing Wizard & Dragons."

"Did anyone see you there?" Ryan said

"Well my mom saw me,she gave me cookies and milk"

"Bro you still live home with your mom?",Esposito said

* * *

><p>Sitting at the murder board, Beckett &amp; Castle stare at the info collected so far.<p>

"Okay according to Lanie, Brain Bioche was killed at 9pm and Tom Belkin have an alibi for the time of his death."Castle said.

"Espo,did the other ladies at the bachelorette party corroborate story?"Beckett asked.

"All the ladies I've talked to so far have said she was there at the bar 8pm to when they call it quites at3:30am, even though good portion of the time was on the dance floor dancing with other guys." Esposito says.

Looking at Kate Rick says,"Well that take her out of the suspect pool."

"Yeah", while taking a sip of coffee,"an it leaves us with nothing."

"Was there anything happening at work?"Castle asked.

"Talking to his supervisor,Brian had an outstanding record with the company,he got promotion to be incharge of the mail room 3 weeks ago."beckett replys

"Which means he didn't have any enemies, so what are we missing"

"I don't know Castle" Beckett looking towards Ryan," did SCU find anything at the crime scene?"

"No nothing out of the ordinary Beckett"

"What about the neighbors?"

"The neighbors didn't hear or see anything that night ," Esposito tells her

"Maybe a ninja snuck into his apartment and went all super ninja on him" Castle said

Beckett rolling her eyes when her cell phone rings,"Beckett, okay we'll be right down," looking at Castle "Lanie says she has something."

Walking into the morgue,"enough Castle about super ninja, Lanie what did you find?"

"Well i was just finshing the autopsy on Brain Bioche," Castle interrupts,"try say that 5 times in a row fast,"Kate and Lanie given him a stern look,"what , I'm just saying,"

"As i was saying, i come across this small piece of paper rolled in his ear, there was partial print on it and i got SCU working on that, but it did have some writing on it."

"What does it say,"Beckett asked

**NOT THE LAST**

* * *

><p><strong>Im changing the title of my story, since im kinda changing the direction in which it is going, thank for reading chapter 3 will be out soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who like my story so far, here chapter 3 so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"As I was saying, I come across this piece of paper rolled in his ear,there was a partial print on it and i got CSU working on that,but it did have some writing on it," Lanie says.<p>

"What does it say," Beckett asked.

**"not the last"**

* * *

><p>Coming out of the elevator Castle asked,"so what do you think *not the last* could mean?"<p>

"It sounding like we may have a serial killer on our hands,"Beckett said.

Arriving at her desk Capt Gates asked,"what have learn so far detective?"

"Right now all of our suspects have an abili, but the ME Parish just inform us that there was a piece of paper rolled in his ear, that says *not the last* with a partial print on it and CSU has it now," Beckett said.

"Okay I don't have to tell you what it sounding like, so keep me inform," Gates says while looking at the both of them.

"Yes sir,"Beckett replies.

"Umm yes maam,ahh i mean sir,"Castle says while Gates rolls her eyes walking to her office,"I think she like me."

"Sure Castle," Beckett smirking"you keep thinking that."

Looking toward Ryan and Esposito,"call the other department and the FBI to see if anyone fiting our suspect, while Castle and I will head back to the crime scene," Beckett said.

"You think we may have miss something," Castle said.

"That what we need to find out," Beckett replies.

* * *

><p>2pm Brain Bioche's Apartment<p>

"Well Castle you see anything that we could have missed?"

"No but he has a great book collection including yours truly," holding one of his books up(Niki Heat) with a smile. Beckett rolls her eyes while continually looking around, until they heard a loud scream.

As they got out of Brain Bioche's apartment, they see a woman screaming and crying at the same time leaveing a apartment that was 2 doors down.

"Miss miss," trying to get the lady attention by grabbing her shoulder,"I'm detective Beckett, what wrong?"

"She she she dead!" pointing back at the apartment.

Castle stays and try to calm the lady, while Beckett enters the apartment and see a woman that look like she been stab multiples of times.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later the apartment filled with cops and CSU.<p>

Lanie looking over the body and rises to talk to Beckett,"This could have been done by the same person, but once i get her to the lab i should know more."

"Okay Lanie." Beckett said while Ryan and Esposito enter the room.

"May I," Castle says looking at Beckett an which she nods,"the victim here is Sondra Davis, 32yr old divorce waitress,who been stab multiple times, she was found by Billi Tate, who's over there with officer Hoskins," as the boys look over that way an back at Castle,"Miss Tate was her to pickup miss Davis for their daily yoga class, she knocked on the door with no answer,so she used the spare key and found her friend dead on the floor."

The boys look at each other an then Esposito replied,"bro that not bad," and Ryan saying,"yea acting like a real detective their."

"All right boys don't give him a bigger head than he already has,"Beckett replies with a smile.

"Ha ha ha,"Castle says.

Ryan says,"do we have anything that may connect our two homicides?"

"No not yet," says Beckett.

"But you know Miss Davis and MissTate both work at Angilos Fine Italian resturant,"Castle chimes in.

"Down on 47th?" Esposito said.

"Oh yea," Castle replied.

"Oooo Jenny and i just ate there last week," Ryan said.

"Did u get," Lanie start to say but cut off by Ryan,"yes we did,"then cut off by Castle,"dessert you got," "yes we did," Ryan says with a smile on his face,"oh i bet it melt in your mouth," Esposito replies, while Beckett was looking lost in the conversation.

"What does this have to do with this homicide?" Beckett asked.

"Nothing," Castle says," but it Angilos," while the others noding agreeing with Castle statement.

"O kay," Beckett says.

Then dawning on Castle," you haven't been there?"

"No writerboy,she doesn't get out much," Lanies replies with Beckett given her little shock look,"Lanie?", "sorry girl, just saying."

"How could you not have tried their world famous lasagna and their melt in your mouth tiramisu," Castle says.

"It doesn't matter let get back to the case, two people have been murder and we need find out who it is," Beckett says.

"I'll see if Miss Tate know anything else about what happen here," Esposito says.

"While I check with the neighbors to see if they saw or heard anything," Ryan says.

"An I'll have time of death by dinner time," Lanie replies.

"Dinner time," Castle says to himself.

"Good let's go," Beckett tells to everyone.

* * *

><p>Back at the precinct, Beckett and Castle look at the murder board.<p>

According to Lanie both victim was stab 5 times with the same weapon and time of death was atleast 30 minutes apart."Beckett says.

"Other than that did they have anything else in common?" Castle asked.

Esposito says from his desk,"Miss Tate doesn't know if they have anything in common other than living on the same floor."

"Did FBI have any matches on our case," Beckett says.

"Their checking and said they'll get back to me," Ryan replies.

"Did Miss Davis have any special note on her person?"Castle asked.

"Lanie hasn't found any yet,but said she'll tell me if she find something." Beckett replies.

The elevator dings and one delivery guy with a cart come in saying," delivery for a Mr Castle?"

"Yes right here," waving him to where he was," set it up in that room over there," signing the credit card receipt.

The boys both stood up an said in unison,"is that," an Castle saying "yes," which both boys went to the briefing room,where the delivery guy was unloading the food.

"What that Castle," Beckett asked.

"It Angilos."

"They deliver?"

"No," Castle says," but for special customer they do," with a smile on his face, while holding his arm out wanting to escort her to the room,"dinner Kate?"

Walking past him shaking her head and small smile on her face," i know to get to the briefing room Rick."

Once in the briefing room,they all sit down to eat.

"Oh my god, this is," Beckett says and Castle replies," yes yes,"

"There are no words how good this," Beckett says, with satisfaction writen all over her face.

"We told you so," Esposito says, at that moment Capt Gates walks in.

"What going on in here?" Gates says while they all except Castle stand up.

"Uh ummm," Beckett says with full mouth of lasagna,"we're just having dinner before we get back on the case."

"Anything new?" Gates asked,in which Beckett informs her what all has happen so far.

"Okay you guys carry on then," while looking at the food and Castle says," sir your more than welcome to have some if u want."

"Is this Angilos?" Gates asked.

"Oh yea,"Ryan replies.

"The lasagna and the tiramisu is to die for," Gates says.

"That what we told Beckett," Castle says as everyone stare at Beckett with her mouth full of lasagna again.

"Do you get out?" Gates asked and at that time Lanie enter the room an replies,"no she doesn't," with Beckett trying not to choke on what she eating,"Lanie!"

"Just sayin girl," Lanie says with a smile.

"So Lanie did find anything on the body,"Castle asked.

"Yes," after fixing her plate and sitting down next to Beckett handing her the report," I found another piece of paper rolled under her finger nail with a partial print and some writing on it that says."

**"They are"**

**Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i would like to thank all the people who subscribe. chapter 4 out next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the responds i got on this story and here chapter 4 enjoy...

* * *

><p>"So Lanie did find anything on the body,"Castle asked.<p>

"Yes," after fixing her plate and sitting down next to Beckett handing her the report," I found another piece of paper rolled under her finger nail with a partial print and some writing on it that says."

**"They are"**

* * *

><p>Dinner ended abruptly after Lanie gave that info, infact everyone left the briefing room as soon as they heard it leaving Lanie there by herself.<p>

"Esposito find out has CSU found out about that partial prints," Beckett tell him, an with nod he on it. "Ryan FBI has to have something," but before she could finish," I'm on it," Ryan shouts out picking up his phone.

Walking toward the murder board,"Castle there got to be a connection with our two vic's," Beckett says.

"Yea and this pharses must mean something," Castle replies.

"First we got *not the last* and now we got * They are*, it look like our killer is trying to tell us something," Beckett says.

"Miss Tate said she didn't think they knew each other,"but before he finishs his thought, Kate says "Mrs Bioche may know if they do," while turning around to pickup her phone.

After talking to Mrs Bioche, Beckett tells Castle," yes they both know each, other than be just nieghbors, they also in the same book club."

"How much you want to bet that those pieces of paper belong to a book," Castle says.

"I won't take that bet," Esposito replies,"I just got off the phone with CSU and they said that the paper is the kind used in books,"

"Now we're getting somewhere," Beckett says," an the prints?"

"We have a hit on both prints," Esposito says.

"We got our killer," Castle replies.

"No bro, it so happens the prints matches our vic's."

"What," Castle says look a little confussed.

"The first print we got match Miss Davis, while the second print match Mr Bioche," Esposito said.

"Killer playing with us,"Beckett says

"From what Espo said and what I just got from the FBI,it will seem that our killer has been doing this a long time," Ryan says.

"How long ?" Beckett asked.

"On and off 7 cases in the past 12 years," Ryan says," the case has been cold for eleven months until now."

"Oh boy," Castle says.

"Yea and if it goes like the previous cases, their will be couple more murders and one final one that ties them all together then our killer disappears."

"Disappears?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah From previous cases our killer left notes hidden on the bodies that eventually had a person name on it ,once that person was killed the killer disappears," Ryan says.

"We need to see those files," Beckett says

"Yeah an FBI agent flying from DC will be here in the morning with case file in hand," Ryan repling to her.

"Great, so I think we should all call it a night, theirs nothing more we can get done tonight an we all need to be fresh so we can catch this S O B," Gates says surprising everyone not knowing she was listening to the conversation.

"Ah yes sir," Ryan and Esposito both said and started walking away.

"That includes you to Beckett," Gates tell her.

"But sir," Beckett says but cut off by Gates,"but nothing Beckett, your the lead investigator on this case and you need to be at the top of your game, do you understand me."

"Yes sir," Beckett replies, as the Gates walks away.

"She right you know,"Castle says.

"Yeah I know but I feel that there more I can do Castle," putting her hands on her desk.

"Kate," Castle says while placing his hand over her, rubbing the top of it with his thumb.

They stare at each other for a brief moment and then Kate take her hand away, while also trying to changing the subject.

"So um Castle you should go home too."

"Ah yea, Alexis and my mother are going to tour some more university tomarrow an will be gone for the rest of the week, so i should see them before they go."

"Yeah you should," as she stared at him.

"Night detective."

"Good night Castle," as he walks away she stares at her hand that he was rubbing and remembers when he did that a couple weeks ago, that brings a big smile on her face, that she try to hide immediatily.

* * *

><p>Castle enters his loft and nearly trips over the bags that was near the door.<p>

"Hey, i almost broke my neck back there," Castle says.

"Sorry dad,we just put them there for tomarrow, are you okay?" Alexis said with a puppy dog look.

"Yea pumpkin I'm fine," Castle says knowing when his daughter give him that look she can do no wrong.

"How the case going, you left early this morning?"

"Well it look like we got a serial killer on our hands, sweet," Castle says with excitment.

"Dad, people are dieing out there & you look like a kid lock in a candy store," Alexis said with a ashame look on her face.

"Richard, what have you done now?" Martha asked while coming down the stairs.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, gram he excited that people are dead because of serial killer is on the lose."

"Oh that all."

"Gram," Alexis says with a surprise look on her face.

"Dear your father murder people for a living," Martha said,while Castle give her a stern look,"Oh that didn't come right."

"Like yea," Castle says.

"You know what i mean," looking at her son," an Alexis remember what he does pays for your tuition."

"Yea," Castle says while typing on his cell.

"Who are you texting?" Alexis asked.

"I'm texting my writer buddies that i got dibs on this story."

Alexis just rolls her eyes.

After finishing texting Castle ask,"that alot of suit cases for 5 days."

"Oh dear some of those are empty, so we will have room for all the clothes we'll buy on this trip," Martha replies, while Alexis blinks her eyes and smile.

"Why do i get the idea that all the colleges your going to see this week doesn't have chance of you attending them."

"Oh gram look at the time, it late and we got to get up early tomorrow, night dad," Alexis says taking Martha upstairs,"night Richard."

"Night," he yells out, while thinking to himself,"what flavor sucker am I today."

* * *

><p>Kate get home and put her gun and badge in the drawer, taking off her mother's neckless and father's watch, an place it on her night stand. She start getting undress for her bathe an like every night she catches herself looking at her scar in the center of her chest and on her left side. She rub the scars thinking how close she came to death. She get in her tub and tries to wash the smell of death off of her. After what seems like forever in the tub, she finially get out and dry herself off. Put on her favorite sweatpants and a old Yankeys t-shirt, an head towards her kitchen. Pours herself a glass of wine and unwrap some of the tiramisu. Thinking to herself,"Rick right, this is so good with wine." Once she finish her wine,she made her way to her bed, hoping for a good night sleep.<p>

**Kneeling down holding Rick in her arms, she look into his blue eyes. Wiping the tears that fell on his face that came from hers eyes.**

**Kate says," don't leave me Rick, I lo," but as she was going to confess her feeling, he put his fingers on her lips, stares at her and then goes limp. **

**Kate look at his eyes and sees nothing but darkness.**

**"No no no no Rick don't leave me no," tears flowing from her eyes.**

Waking up from her dream screaming no, Kate look around her apartment, seeing the time was 430am. Crying uncontrollable and trying to catch her breath. Kate hand shaking feverish as she throws on some clothes and leave her apartment. Twenty minute later she was in an elevator,once the door open she ran toward the door that said Dr Burke office. It was lock, so she turn around and slid down the door with her hand covering her face, crying as she hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for an ending to a chapter? Tell me what you think so far. I hope u like it and chapter 5 will be out soon. Can't wait until next weeks new Castle.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank to everyone who reading my story. I'll do my best to keep it going week to week and now chapter 5.**

**Kneeling down holding Rick in her arms, she look into his blue eyes. Wiping the tears that fell on his face that came from hers eyes.**

**Kate says," don't leave me Rick, I lo," but as she was going to confess her feeling, he put his fingers on her lips, stares at her and then goes limp. **

**Kate look at his eyes and sees nothing but darkness.**

**"No no no no Rick don't leave me no," tears flowing from her eyes.**

Waking up from her dream screaming no, Kate look around her apartment, seeing the time was 430am. Crying uncontrollable and trying to catch her breath, she get out of bed. Kate hand shaking feverish as she throws on some clothes and leave her apartment. Twenty minute later she was in an elevator,once the door open she ran toward the door that said Dr Burke office. It was lock, so she turn around and slid down the door with her hand covering her face, crying as she hit the floor.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the elevator, Dr Burke heads to his office and sees a woman sitting infront of his office door asleep. He kneels down and tap the woman on the shoulder.<p>

"Detective Beckett," he said,"wake up."

Slowly moving and looking toward the voice, she sees Dr Burke. Noticing that she been crying, he reaches for her wrist to check her pulse.

"How long have you been sitting out here?"

She look at him,"5am i guess, what time is it?"

"It's five minutes to seven."

"Oh I got to get to work," she tries to get up.

"No, you pass out at my office door," as he helping her to her feet, "from a PTSD panic attack."

"I'm fine now."

"Your not fine," staring straight at her," you came to my office for a reason, you need help Kate, let me help you."

"Okay."

"Good lets go into my office and we can talk about what happen."

Dr Burke leads her to his office, sit her down and goes to make some coffee. After bring her a cup, he sit down with his note pad.

"So Kate what brought this on?"

Taking a sip of coffee and looking toward the window as the sun was starting to rise.

"I had a dream."

"A dream."

"No, not just one," correcting herself.

"How many have you had?"

"Uh mmmm nine i think."

"Nine, are they all the same?"

"Pretty much," not wanting to look at Dr Burke.

"So what was the latest dream about?"

Bitting her lower lip,"he dies."

"Who dies?"

Now looking at the floor, "Rick", said in a low whisper.

Hearing her, but wanting her to say it louder,"say again."

"Castle damn it, it was Castle," a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Why do you think your having these dreams?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think it has anything to do with what happen at the bank?"

"The bank," looking stun,"no , why would you say that?"

"Well you told me that a couple time the bank robber threating to kill Castle and the bank blowing up didn't help matters."

Kate doesn't say anything, "he almost died there didn't he?"

She nods her head still looking at the floor.

"How do you feel about Castle?"

Looking at Dr Burke an surprise about the question," we're partners."

"That not what i asked Kate."

Returning to look at the floor, "I don't know, its complicated."

"Do you feel guilty not telling him you heard him after the shooting?"

She says nothing,"Kate," he says.

"Yes, I do."

"You feel like your lying to him?"

"Yes," as more tears roll down.

He hands her some tissue, "why do you think it hard for you to tell him the truth?  
>"I dont want to get hurt again," wiping the tears.<p>

"Get hurt, do you think Castle will hurt you?"

"No."

"Did someone else hurt you?"

"Yes, but that was a long time go around my mom murder."

"I see ,so your mother case is not the only thing your hanging on to."

Kate looks at him and notice some pitures behind him,"well it seems to me your letting your fear take over, you and Castle have had some near misses together," Kate standing up an walk over to Dr Burke book case, "your feeling for Castle is lot more than you want to admit, you fear he'll leave you before you have a chance to tell him the truth, your dreams maybe trying to tell you that."

"Yea maybe, Dr Burke are you in a book club?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with what we're discussing?" turning to look at Kate.

"Nothing, a case I'm working on, is this a picture of your group," showing him the photo.

"Yes it is."

Looking at her watch, " I got to go," putting on her jacket.

"Kate were you listening what i said to you?"

"Yea stop being afriad and tell Castle how I feel," while walking to the door.

"Kate," he yelled as she turn to look at him, "if you have another panic attack call me and I'll come to you okay," handing her his card.

She look at the card an notice his cell number written on it, "thank you I will," walking out heading to the elevator and taking her cell out,"Ryan."

* * *

><p>Castle leave the elevator with two cups of coffee heading to Beckett desk. He looks but doesn't see her around.<p>

"Morning Ryan, you seen Beckett," Castle asked.

"Yea she just called," looking towards Gates office, " she wanted Mrs Bioche cell number."

"What did she need to talk to her about?"

"I don't know, she didn't say."

"What are you looking at," Castle turn his head towards Gates office and sees a pretty slim red head woman talking to Gates.

"What do we have here," Esposito says as he joins to the two boys.

The door opens and the boy try there best to look busy.

"Esposito,Ryan,Castle," Gates says while looking around, "where beckett?"

"She following a lead," Ryan said.

"Ok ay," giving him a stern look, "well anyways here FBI Agent Vegas, she'll be helping us with the case," Gates says.

After shaking Ryan and Esposito hand, she look toward Castle, "is your first name Las," that give him a displease look from Gates.

"No," she said starting to blush, " it my middle name, my mother lost a bet," Agent Vegas said with a smile.

At that moment Beckett arrived at her desk.

"Well look who decided to join us this morning," Gates says.

"I called Ryan," but Gates cut her off before she finish, "yea he said you had a lead."

"Yea if this serial killer is killing the people in the book club, we need to know who also in that club, so i call Mrs Bioche if she knew who was in the club, she couldn't tell me there names at that moment, but she did say they have a photo of the group taken at a party, so I went to the apartment an got the photo."

"Good now all we have to do is find out who they are," Castle says.

"Let me see the picture detective," Agent Vegas says.

"An you are?"

"Oh you haven't met, Detective Kate Beckett meet FBI Agent Sara *Las* Vegas," Castle says with a smile.

Shaking her hand," Jordan Shaw says hi," Agent Vegas says.

Beckett smiles as she hands her the picture, then Agent Vegas goes to her bag and pulls out what look like an Ipad.

"Is that an Ipad," Castle asked.

"Yes," placing the picture face down on the screen, "they have an app for that?" Castle says excited, "yes, only the top FBI agents get the people and smart boards, all i get is an FBI issue Ipad 4."

"Ipad 4," Castle says surprise.

"Yes, an if you show me a briefing room with a white board you may be able to talk me into letting you play with it," Agent Vegas says with a sexy smile, as Kate start to give her a stern look.

"Right over here," as Castle put his arm out and leads her to the room, "when they come out with that?"

"Oh about four months ago."

"FBI has the most wonderful toys," Castle says, as Beckett rolls her eyes at him.

Agent Vegas set up her Ipad an point it toward the white board, an with a touch it projected everything on it screen to the white board. She touches the board an start moving the pictures.

"As you can see it all ready ID the people in the pictures," Agent Vegas says.

"It has a people recognizing app also," having to sit down, "Oh I got to have one of these," Castle says overly excited.

"Calm down boy," Beckett says while petting him on his head.

"Can you print that," Beckett says.

"Printing it as we speak," Agent Vegas replies.

"Esposito, Ryan get uniforms to pick them up and bring them here to the precinct," Beckett says.

"If there still alive anyway," Castle says as everyone stare at him, "did i say that out loud."

"Mr Castle!" Gates says.

"Sorry sir," Castle replies.

"Wow this have everything we have so far an then some," Beckett says while looking at the board.

"Yes I download everything you have on the case earlier and it coordinate everything from the past or present cases an show it to us."

Castle look at the board," what this?" an tap and drag to the center of the board.

"Scott Dunn," Beckett says, "what does he have to do with this case?"

"I don't know but this app looks into keywords, names, everything and since Detective Beckett name is on this case and Scott Dunn is a serial killer maybe it match it," Agent Vegas replied.

Castle tapping Scott Dunn photo," well he must be a side note cause it says here *found dead in his cell this morning*."

* * *

><p><strong>Well i hope you like this chapter, all reviews are welcome and new Castle this monday can't wait yeah!<strong>

**P.S I don't own or know anything of the toys in this story...lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone for reading my first five chapters of my fanfiction of Castle and now chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>"Yes I download everything you have on the case earlier and it coordinate everything from the past or present cases and show it to us," Agent Vegas said.<p>

Castle looking at the board," what this?" an tap and drag to the center of the board.

"Scott Dunn," Beckett says, "what does he have to do with this case?"

"I don't know but this app looks into keywords, names, everything and since Detective Beckett name is on this case and Scott Dunn is a serial killer maybe it match it," Agent Vegas replied.

Castle tapping Scott Dunn photo," well he must be a side note cause it says here *found dead in his cell this morning*."

* * *

><p>Sitting at her desk,Detective Beckett remembers everything Scott Dunn did during that case. Leaving clues on the bullets recoverd from the dead bodies. Blaming her or Nikki Heat for the murders since she couldn't stop him. Blowing up her apartment and nearly killier her with it, if it wasn't for Castle warning that he was still alive. The thought was bring a chill down her spine until Castle interupted her train of thought.<p>

"Yea Castle, what did you say?"

"Are you okay Beckett," looking alittle concern, " I call your name atleast twice?"

"Yea," trying cover that her hand was shaking,"I'm fine just deep in thought about this case."

"Okay,well what I was saying Sara tells me," getting interrupted by Kate," Sara," standing up with a surprise look on her face.

"Yea," with a grin, "Agent Vegas said I could call her Sara, especially since she ask me out for drinks maybe later tonight," Castle says, while Kate tries to hide her disapointment.

"Tonight," falling back into her chair,while thinking what Dr Burke said to her earlier,"your feeling for Castle is lot more than you want to admit, you fear he'll leave you before you have a chance to tell him the truth."

"Yea bu,"before Castle could finish Esposito interrupts,"Beckett, uniforms have pick up the people from the book club and got them in three separate interrogation rooms."

"Okay you and Ryan take Mr Feather while I," Sara cut in ,"Rick and I can take Mrs Givins," coming out from behind Castle.

"Umm ahh," Castle says while looking at Beckett for approval.

"Sure you and Rick go do that," in a tone that reminded Castle when insurance investigator Serena Kaye was here on the museum theft case, "and I'll take Ms Day."

After the others left for their interrogation rooms, Beckett stood up an composed herself,pick up her note pad and folders and went to talk to Ms Day.

* * *

><p>Entering the room, the boys see a very large man sitting at the table.<p>

"Mr Feather my name is Detective Esposito and this is my partner Detective Ryan and we would like to ask you some question."

"If this has anything to do with that joint I was smoking when the officers pick me up I got a prescription for it,"Mr Feather said nervously.

The boys look at each other an Ryan says," ah no thats not," shaking his head, " we want to talk to you about Mr Bioche and Miss Davis."

"Oh the lovers," Mr Feather replies.

"Lovers," both boys says.

"Mrs Givins, you say their was always some drama going with in the book club," Castle asked.

"Hmmmm," with some attitude.

"Like what Mrs Givins?" Agent Vegas asked.

"Well let me tell you baby,that good for nothing Brain bioche and that heifer Sondra Davis was doing the do."

"Doing the do," Agent Vegas asked again.

"Yea baby I saw them one night all over the table after one of our book meetings."

"Really," Castle says.

"Oh baby you would thought it was a scene out of those porno movies all the dirty things they were doing.

"So let me get this straight, they was having affair," Beckett says.

Sighing like it was a waste of her time Ms Day says," yes for the second time."

"Did anybody else know about it?"

"Yes everyone in the club knew."

"What about Mrs Bioche?"

"Yes she knew."

"An how you know this Ms Day?"

"She said, she was going to kill him standing right infront of all of us in our last club meeting and if that other nerdy guy didn't stop her,I thought she was going do it right there."

"Other nerdy guy," Beckett looking at her notes and opening a folder, "Tom Belkin," showing her a picture.

"Yes that him."

Castle and Beckett leaving thier rooms respectively and saying at the same time when they saw each other,"Mrs Bioche!"

"Mr Bioche and Miss Davis was having an affair,"Castle says and Beckett replies, "an Mrs Bioche knew it and said she would kill him," as Castle replies, " now we need to know how she did it,"an Beckett says, " she couldn't have done it since she was seen by everyone at the bachelorette which leave," an Castle replies happily, "Tom Belkin, but his mother said he was at home at the time of both murders, which mean", "one or both are lying," Beckett says with a smile.

"Do they always finish each other sentences like that," Agent Vegas asked.

"Yep," Ryan says.

"Esposito,Ryan go talk to Tom Belkin again, while Castle and I go see Mrs Bioche," Beckett says.

Looking at Castle,"she should be at her office, atleast that what she said she was going, when I talk to her this morning," Beckett tell him.

As they all started to walk away, "Ahem!"

"Oh Agent Vegas your more than welcome to join us," Beckett says.

"Oh thanks for thinking of me detective," as she walks behind them thinking," why do I feel like the third wheel."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it a little late, but I decided to change this chapter and add what I was going to add to chapter 7. Oh can't wait until the 2 part Castle event starting tomarrow yeah!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long for my next chapter of my Castle fanfiction, but I dont get paid for this so I had to do some work to pay the bills and now here chapter 7 enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Saying at the same time when Beckett and Castle saw each other,"Mrs Bioche!"<p>

"Mr Bioche and Miss Davis was having an affair,"Castle says and Beckett replies, "an Mrs Bioche knew it and said she would kill him," as Castle replies, " now we need to know how she did it,"an Beckett says, " she couldn't have done it since she was seen by everyone at the bachelorette which leave," an Castle replies, "Tom Belkin, but his mother said he was at home at the time of both murders, which mean," "one or both are lying," Beckett says with a smile.

"Do they always finish each other sentences like that," Agent Vegas asked.

"Yep," Ryan says.

"Esposito,Ryan go talk to Tom Belkin again, while Castle and I go see Mrs Bioche," Beckett says.

Looking at Castle,"she should be at her office, atleast that what she said when I talk to her this morning," Beckett tell him.

As they all started to walk away, "Ahem!"

"Oh Agent Vegas your more than welcome to join us," Beckett says.

"Oh thanks for thinking of me detective," as she walks behind them thinking," why do I feel like the third wheel."

* * *

><p>The ride to Norton Pharmaceutical was the quietest ride for Castle, because when he talk to either woman in the car the other would get mad at him, so he couldn't wait to get there. Once at the company they all notice the highten security there and wondering what was up. Getting off at the fifth floor alot more confusion was happening then what was going on the ground floor.<p>

Stopping the first person that came by,"excuss me, I'm Detective Beckett of NYPD," an before Beckett could finish what she was saying, "good your here, that was fast." the lady said.

"Didn't get here fast enough," Castle says while both woman giving him a stern look.

"Were you expecting us," Agent Vegas says.

"Yea, your here for the theft," the lady replies.

"No, we're here to talk to Mrs Bioche about her husband's murder," Beckett answers.

"Oh I thought she was cleared of all of that, since we all saw her on the dance floor at my bachelorette party," the lady says.

"Miss Inka Tinta," Agent Vegas says.

"Yes."

"So you saw her the whole time while you was at the party," Castle says.

"Yes, I told that Detective Espo sito, I think that his name the same thing," Miss Tinta says," infact I thought she was going to leave with those guys she was dancing with."

"Okay Miss Tinta can you tell us where to find Mrs Bioche," Beckett asked.

"Sure," looking around the office, " there she is," looking down the hall and walking toward her direction and calling her name.

"Tina,Tina,Tina," getting right behind her," Tina didn't you hear me calling you," putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuss me," the young lady said.

"Oh I'm sorry Janet, I thought you was Tina,"Miss Tinta says.

Smiling,"that okay I've getting that alot today," taking a step closer," is it true about compound 872?"

"Compound 872," Beckett says.

"Yes, that what Tina Bioche was working on in the lab," Janet says.

"Oh I'm sorry, Janet Scott this is Detective Beckett NYPD, she her to see Tina about her husband's murder,"Miss Tinta says.

"Oh," Miss Scott says.

"Miss Scott, you wouldn't have been at Miss Tinta bachelorette party?" Castle asked.

"Yea," Miss Scott answers nervously.

"Did you see Mrs. Bioche there?" Beckett quickly asked.

"Yea, she was the one who invited me," looking at Beckett," she came over to my place with some clothes that," Miss Scott starts to says and then stops.

"That what," Beckett says stepping closer to her, " Janet you can tell me."

"They were the same as hers," looking at the floor," she said we could go like as twins," as a tear started down her cheek," am I in trouble?" looking back up to the others.

"No Janet, was she with you the whole time," Agent Vegas asked.

"Yea but then she was gone for an hour or so," Janet says.

"Hour," Beckett replies.

"Yes , we were dancing with some guys from the club and she said, she was going to get us some drinks and to keep dancing," Janet replies.

"And did you see her after that," Castle asked.

"No, once we all got tired of dancing we went back to the table and she was no where in site until after an hour went by I think," looking towards Miss Tinta, "she said she was hanging out with rest of girls from the party."

"No she never came over to us until the party was over," Miss Tinta said.

"Now she fits our time line for both murders," Castle says looking at Beckett.

"Janet, have you seen today," Beckett asked.

"No, but her office is the same as it was yesterday when she left."

"Do you think she was on to us and ran," Castle says.

"No, I didn't get that feeling when I talk to her this morning," Beckett replies.

Typing on her computer Janet says,"well her key card was used this morning."

"Where?" Agent Vegas asked.

"At storage 12B," Janet says looking back at the others," the same place where compound 872 was kept.

"What exactly is compound 872," Agent Vegas asked.

"Well it was suppost to be a cancer drug but the test on the mices change all that," Janet replies.

"An how did all the test go," Agent Vegas asked.

"All mices died with in three minutes when it enter their system in gas or liquid form." Janet says while given Agent Vegas a copy of Mrs. Bioche notes.

"We need to find Mrs. Bioche," Castle says, while Beckett pulls her cell out.

"I'll call in a APB out on her," Beckett says.

"An I'll call Homeland Security, we may have an terrorist threat going on here," Agent Vegas replies.

"A terrorist threat," Castle says.

"Yea if something like that get out on the black market or is used it could kill millions," Agent Vegas replies

As Beckett started to dial the number her cell rings,"Beckett,"

"Espo, what okay we'll meet you guys back at the station."

"What did Esposito have to say," Castle asked.

"It would seem we have two more murders," Beckett says while looking at Castle, " Tom Belkin and his mother are both dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I love the two part Castle and I cait wait until tonight episode and hopefully i'll get chapter 8 out little faster<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>"We need to find Mrs. Bioche," Castle says, while Beckett pulls her cell out.<p>

"I'll call in a APB out on her," Beckett says.

"An I'll call Homeland Security, we may have an terrorist threat going on here," Agent Vegas replies.

As Beckett started to dial the number her cell rings,"Beckett,"

"Espo, what okay we'll meet you guys back at the station."

"What did Esposito have to say," Castle asked.

"It would seem we have two more murders," Beckett says while looking at Castle, " Tom Belkin and his mother are both dead."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Beckett see you at the station," Esposito says as Ryan come up to him.<p>

"You give her the good news?"

"Yea bro."

"It's look like Tom fought his assailant, this room is trashed," Ryan says.

"Yea his blood is every where in here," as Esposito look around.

"It should be if the wounds is anything like his mother," Lanie respones, "the killer was direct this time slicing carotid artery."

"From what I got so far it look like our killer came from behind the mother and slice her neck," Lanie says.

"The room wasn't trash where she was found," Ryan says.

"Yea so," Esposito replies.

"So since their no sign of a break in, Ms Balkin knew her attacker and was leading the killer to Tom," Ryan says.

"I see what your saying bro, our killer kills the mother and then come up stairs to kill Tom, but he catches on, they struggle and then slice slice," Esposito says.

"It look like time of death is sometime last night,"Lanie says while kneeling by the body," but once I get them both to the lab I should get it down to a couple of hours."

"Okay Lanie," Esposito says.

"What I don't get if Miss Bioche is our killer why she would kill Tom," Ryan asked while Esposito look around," when we saw them earlier they were all touchy feely."

"I don't know , but look at this," Esposito says.

Ryan looking at the papers," they look like love letters."

"Yea," Esposito says,"But this last one isn't, infact it a letter from a prisoner, look at the name bro."

Ryan look at the letter and then back at Esposito,"Scott Dunn,"

* * *

><p>Back at the precinct Beckett,Castle and Agent Vegas try to figure how everything come together.<p>

"Why would Miss Bioche kill Tom Belkin and his mother," Castle asked.

"Maybe he caught on to what she was planning," Beckett says.

"Well if it selling a terroists weapon their nothing on the black market about it," Agent Vegas said stairing at both Beckett and Castle," my HS contact tell me their no chatter, but he'll keep me inform if he hears anything."

"How she get compound 872 out of that building anyway?" Castle asked.

"Easy out the front door per say," Agent Vegas says while lefting up her I-pad and touching the screen, " here she is at the storage facility and there she walking out with it."

"You have an app for that," Castle says surprise.

"Yes, Janet Scott gave me the access to there security cameras,"Agent Vegas winking at Castle,"stick with me and I could show you some things."

"But you can't see her face in any of that video," Beckett says angerly," it could be anyone."

"Yea she look like she knows where all the cameras are except for here in the garage,"Agent Vegas says.

"She putting compound 872 in the trunk of that car and getting in the passenger side of the car and driving away," Beckett says while looking at Castle.

"Yes she does, but the chief of there security told me not every camera in the garage can be seen," Agent Vegas replies while touching another camera angle.

"Okay you see her closing the trunk oh wait there," Castle says while pointing," there she is, but who car she got into?"

"Wait for it."

"Who she kissing," Beckett says.

"Oh my," Castle says looking at Beckeet," it's Tom Belkin."

"So he in on it," Beckett says.

"Who in on what," Ryan says walking up from behind.

"Tom Belkin help Tina Bioche steal compound 872," Agent Vegas says.

"Wow."

"What did you guys find at the crime scene," Beckett asked.

"Blood,female shoe prints and these love letters off his printer, but CSU looking to see if they can find more," Ryan says.

"But this last letter we found surprise us," Esposito says

"What it say," Beckett says while taking the letter and seeing who it from," Scott Dunn!"

"Let me see that," Agent Vegas asked while taking it from Beckett, who look alittle unsettle by the letter.

"Let me see everything you guys got so I can scan it to my tablet,"Agent Vegas asked.

As they walk off to the briefing room, Castle hang back with Beckett.

* * *

><p>"Beckett."<p>

"I'm okay Castle."

"I take it hearing his name brought back some memories?"

"Yea just another time I almost died,"Kate trying to make a joke.

"That not funny," touching her hand.

Looking down at her hand Kate remember what Dr Burke said to her earlier this morning, " you and Castle have had some near misses together, your feeling for Castle is lot more than you want to admit, you fear he'll leave you before you have a chance to tell him the truth."

"Kate, Kate "Rick starting to rub her hand.

She look up to him, " Rick, after this case can we go out."

"Like as a date," with a sily smerk on his face.

"Rick"

With a serious tone she said his name he says,"sure we can," but before he could say anything else his cell jingles.

"Who is it?"

"Its a text from Alexis saying to meet her back at the loft it important," looking back at kate, "her and mother should have all ready left on there trip."

"Go see what she wants, we can talk later," now she holding his hand.

"Your sure?"

"Go Rick the case is not going anywhere and if it does I'll call you,"she says with a smile.

"Okay," with a smile as he head to the elevator.

She watches the doors close and then look down at her hand with the biggest smile she had in years. As she thinks about what she about to do doubt starts creeping in. She needs someone to talk to and Lanie pop in her head. If I'm going to tell Castle the truth, I better tell my best friend first she says to herself. She tells the boys she going to see Lanie to see if she has anything else on the bodies.

"Lanie," going though the double doors," I need to talk to you," Beckett says.

With the phone in hand Lanie turn around, " Beckett, girl I was just going to call you," looking past her, "where Castle?"

"Alexis text him and he left to see what she wanted, why?"

Turning towards the bodies, " I thought all the blood on their clothes was from their carotid artery,but I was wrong,the killer engraved words on their chests," looking at their bodies.

Kate walk up to the bodies an gasp as she read what was on both bodies.

**_"_** **_To Die"_** **_"_****_Jameson Rook"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Now how that for end of a chapter,"They are not the last to die Jameson Rook" hope you like it and i can't wait for a new episode of Castle and chapter 9 out soon.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank everyone who subscribe to my story and now chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"Lanie," going though the double doors," I need to talk to you," Beckett says.<p>

With the phone in hand Lanie turn around, " Beckett, girl I was just going to call you," looking past her, "where Castle?"

"Alexis text him and he left to see what she wanted, why?"

Turning towards the bodies, " I thought all the blood on their clothes was from their carotid artery,but I was wrong,the killer engraved words on their chest,"looking at their bodies.

Kate walk up to the bodies an gasp as she read what was on both bodies.

To Die Jameson Rook

* * *

><p>Immediately Kate pull her cell phone out and call Rick, "damn voicemail," repeated over an over and got his voicemail each time, after the fifth time she nearly break her cell by slamming it on a desk. As a tear fall down her cheek looking down at her hand, she notice her hand starting to shake and she tells herself," not now." At that moment Ryan and Esposito enter the lab, she quickly compose herself back into Detective Beckett.<p>

"What going on, Lanie call us to get down here asap," Esposito says.

Turning towards them," our killer going after Castle, Lanie found the message on the bodies," Beckett says to them as they look at the bodies," I tried calling his cell, but it goes to his voicemail."

"Where did he go," Ryan replies.

"He got a texts from Alexis saying to meet her at the loft and it was important, so he left," Beckett says, while trying to control her emotion," shit Alexis and his mother left on a trip, I should have known this was an set up, if I wasn't thinking of," an she cut herself off.

"He should be there by now,I'll call his building to see if they saw him," Esposito says as he pull his cell out.

"Lanie is their anything else from the bodies that can tell us how she plan to do it," Ryan asked.

Staring and walking towards Beckett," no I just started the autopsy when I notice carving in the chest," Lanie says while also trying to give Beckett some comfort," you okay girl?"

Staring at the words on the bodies, Beckett didnt hear her at first until she call her name a second time," huh, what yea I'm okay."

"I just got off the phone with Castle's building and they haven't seen him since this morning," Esposito says while look at Beckett, "and they confirm that his daughter and mother left this morning for there trip, their driver drop them off at the airport."

"Well that means he hasn't got there yet or he never made it there," Beckett says in a sad tone.

"I told his building to call me if they see him," Esposito replies.

"There cameras," Ryan says.

"What," Beckett replies.

"Camera out side our building, he had to take a cab to get to his loft, so we can see the cab he took an call the dispatcher to see where it took him," Ryan says.

"Yea your right bro," Esposito says.

"You two get on that," Beckett tell them.

"We're on," the boys say as they walk out the lab.

Soon as the door closed, the tears poured down her cheek as Beckett losses control of her emotion and all Lanie could do was hug Beckett and tell her we'll find him. She get her to sit down and get her a cup of coffee.

Wiping her tears away,"I didn't think I had that much crying in me," Kate says trying to laugh it off.

"Kate, you and the boys will find him."Lanie says with a smile on her face.

"I know we will, we have a date when this case is finish."

"Girl!"

Now smiling,"yea we talk about it before he left."

"What brought this on girl?"

"Dr Burke encourage me to tell him how I feel."

"Kate that good."

"Lanie, do you think I may be to late," look down at her hands.

Grabing Kate hands," girl writer boy head over hills in love with you and when u have that date with him I'll bet he'll tell you."

Tears falling down her cheek," he already told me."

"What, when?"

"When he tackle me to the ground after I got shot."

"An what did you say to that?"

"After I woke up from surgery, I told him I didn't remember anything from the shooting," now looking at Lanie.

"Kate!," Lanie looking angry at her, "you know we both watch you die in that ambulance, how could you say that to him."

Now crying alot, " I know Lanie, it was bad idea, but I was with Josh," Lanie cutting her off, "please Kate we both know that wasn't going anywhere."

"I know I know, but I was scared, my mother's case and I wasn't ready to be in a real relationship."

"Kate."

"That why I didn't talk to you that much since after being shot," looking at her, "I knew you would get it out of me and I wasn't ready to face it."

"So your ready now?"

"Yes."

"So what are you still doing down here then, get your little ass back up stairs and find your man," with a smile on her face.

"Are we good?"

"Yea girl for now, but once this case is over and writter boy is kissing you with passion, we're going out for drinks and your buying," with a smerk on her face.

"Your on," with a smile on Kate face as she walk out of the lab.

As kate rode in the elevator, she hoping the boys found something.

* * *

><p>Back at their desk the boys get on looking at some video from the fron entrance, when Gates &amp; Agent Vegas interrupts them.<p>

"What are you two looking at," Gates asked?

"We just found out Castle is the next victim of our serial killer and we can't find him," Ryan says.

"What," Agent Vegas said.

"Yea, Lanie found another message from our killer on Tom Belkin and his mother chest *To Die* and *Jameson Rook*,"Esposito says.

"An taking the assumption that Jameson Rook in the Nikki Heat books is Richard Castle, he'll be next," Agent Vegas says.

"Yea, he left here over forty five mintues ago an had not show up at his building yet,"Ryan says.

"So your looking to see what cab he took to get there," Gates says.

"Yes," Ryan replied.

"Where's Beckett," Gates asked?

"Ah she umm down with Lanie seeing if she can get anymore info from the bodies," Esposito says.

Raising her an eyebrow Gates says,"ok ay keep me inform," an turn to walk to her office.

"Look there he is, an the cab number is 855 metro cab," Ryan says," an now all we have to do is call their dispatch to see where he drop him off at."

"Way ahead of you, I'm already in their system," Agent Vegas says tapping on her Ipad.

"Wait bro roll the video back,"Esposito says.

"What did you see," ryan says.

"Her," Esposito says which got Ryan and Agent Vegas attention.

"Mrs Bioche was waitting for him," Esposito says.

"Was that a taser," Agent Vegas says not noticing Beckett coming up from behind them.

"What did you find," Beckett asked?

"Ah it look like Mrs Bioche was waitting for Castle to leave and use a stun gun while he was getting into the cab and drove off," Esposito tells her.

Keep her emotion in check, " So do we know where they went," Beckett asked?

"Yes we do but,"Agent Vegas replies looking at he tablet.

"The cab was reported stolen fifteen minute ago, using the cab GPS uniform found it on 45th and Uniden," Agent Vegas says.

"Okay lets get over there and get CSU on the scene," Beckett says.

"On it," the boys said in unison.

"Wait there more," Agent Vegas said still looking at her tablet.

"What," Beckett says hesitantly.

"The report says they found his wallet in the back seat and words written in blood on the back window saying."

**"He's mine Nikki"**

* * *

><p><strong>A new castle this monday can't wait. Chapter 10 may or may not be the last for this story, I'm not sure yet but i'll know when i do the outline for it.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I'm sorry it took so long but what a bomb Beckett drop on Castle in 47 second. Here's chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"What did you find," Beckett asked?<p>

"Ah it look like Mrs Bioche was waitting for Castle to leave and use a stun gun while he was getting into the cab and drove off," Esposito tells her.

Keep her emotion in check, " So do we know where they went," Beckett asked?

"Yes we do but,"Agent Vegas replies looking at he tablet.

"The cab was reported stolen fifteen minute ago, using the cab GPS uniform found it on 45th and Uniden," Agent Vegas says.

"Okay lets get over there and get CSU on the scene," Beckett says.

"On it," the boys said in unison.

"Wait there more," Agent Vegas said still looking at her tablet.

"What," Beckett says hesitantly.

"The report says they found his wallet in the back seat and words written in blood on the back window saying."

**"He's mine Nikki"**

* * *

><p>The ride over to the crime scene was one of the longest rides for Beckett. Hearing *He's Mine Nikki* rattle her alot, so much she ask to ride with Esposito and Ryan. CSU was already at the scene when they arrive, but after Ryan and Esposito got out of the car they notice that Beckett never moved from the back seat. Sitting perfectly still with a tear going down her cheek. The boys thought it best not to force her, so they told her if we find anything they will be sure to get you. She didn't respond, so the boys took it that she needed some space and with on to the crime scene.<p>

In her head she replayed all that happen. Everything seem to point to Scott Dunn, but he died in prison early this morning. Do we have a copy cat she ask her self? Is Tina Bioche copying Scott Dunn? Why did Tom Belikn have a letter from Scott Dunn and was that why he was killed? If Tom and Tina was lovers why kill him now? What does compound 872 have to do with this? An what would be the odds that Castle and myself would be on this case? Did the case change from the original M.O. that Agent Vegas told us about? An with that last thought she wipe her face and got out of the car and met up with the boys.

"You find anything," Beckett asked?

"No, nothing that we didn't already know," Ryan said.

"CSU found lots of prints,but it cab, there could hundreds of prints in there," Esposito says.

"We're missing something," Beckett says while looking at the boys, "while I sat in the car I had a chance to think."

"Think," Esposito says?

"Yea, at some point our killers M.O. change and we didn't catch it" Beckett replies.

"Change," Ryan says.

"Yes, if we didn't get this case, would Castle be missing now," Beckett says.

"But the last clue said *Jameson Rook* and that means Castle," Ryans says.

"Yea it did like in Scott Dunn case *NIKKI HEAT WILL BURN*, but we knew from the begining it was about Castle books," Beckett says.

"But here we didn't know until now," Esposito says with Ryan replying," that book club just started reading his book," and Esposito saying, "if Agent Vegas M.O. of our killer has everyone is connected to each other,"with Ryan replying," which means Castle book was coincidental, the kill knew who it was going to murder before they started which mean," with Esposito saying," they change there M.O. once we got the case which means bro," as the boys say in unison," we're missing something."

"We need to head back to the station," Esposito says, while the boys walk aways.

"Yea," Ryan replies while looking back,"Beckett are you coming?"

Beckett just standing there thinking to herself," are Castle and myself like that," shaking her head she follows the boys to the car.

* * *

><p>Castle wakes up with headache and notice he tied to a chair in a dark open room. He hears the water underneath him and believe he must be near the waterfront. He also hear voices but can't make what they are saying. The door opens where he's being held. The light from it make it hard to see who it is.<p>

"Ah Mr Castle I see your awake," a woman voice says while turning on the lights to the room.

The light temporary blinding him until he can focus.

"You!"

* * *

><p>When Beckett and the boys got back to the precinct.<p>

"Ryan, I want you to look in to who was calling or visiting Dunn," Beckett says.

"On it," Ryan replies.

"Espo you look into Tina Bioche financial again, if she is holding Castle she has to be hiding him somewhere," Beckett says.

"Okay but," Esposito says hesitating, "do you think we should inform Castle family what going on?"

"I'll tell them when we have something more solid to give them," trying hard to hold her emotion in check, Beckett goes to stares at her murder board," now let's see what misssing,"as a tear slide down her cheek.

"Beckett!" Esposito yells.

"Yea."

"A note left by Agent Vegas saying she went back to the pharmaceutical company."

"Does it say why" not looking at him.

"Nope, it just says will be in touch."

"Okay," thinking to herself," that alittle weird."

"Beckett," Ryan says,"the prison fax me a list on who all visited Scott Dunn," handing the list to Beckett," for three weeks she been visiting him and look what she put down as relationship."

"Sister," Beckett says.

"Better yet," Esposito says," Mrs Bioche bought a warehouse in the waterfront district just two days ago."

"That it , that where she took Castle," Beckett says, " let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Surprise to see me Rick or should I all you Jameson," the woman says.<p>

Castle opening his mouth,but nothing coming out.

"Oh the great Richard Castle speechless,"with a little laugh, " you thought Tina Bioche killed all those people, well she lying on the floor next to you feet, dead by her very own creation," show him the syringe.

"Janet Scott," Castle says, "But why?"

"Well someone had to keep the family tradition going while my brother Scott Dunn was in prison."

"Your brother?"

"Surprise," with a smile.

"But that doesn't explain why you killed the others."

"Well the other was an ends to a means, I guess working for living is just not enough for me."

"I bet it was," staring at her,"that the reason why you disappeared."

"Really?"

"Yes because without work you wouldn't have met Tom," seeing how she'll reaction.

"Tom deserved to die!"

"I suppose so since he was cheating on you with Tina."

"Killing that bitch was the best fun I had today."

"But killing her wasn't your original goal or her changing the way you look like her was it?"

"Right you are Rick, may I call you that," she says with a smile," I thought looking like her I could win him back but."

"But I bet he cared for Tina long before you ever met him and since everyone knew her husband was cheating on her you was going to frame her for there murder, but something change"

"Yea."

"Beckett and I got the case and you saw Tom cheating on you from the security cameras, so you thought this was the best way to take care two birds with one stone."

"Bravo," as she claps," my brother said you'll figure it out, infact he didn't want me to try to get revenge for him. He said they are to smart for me when together."

Smiling a little,"well."

"Well Rick who's the one tie to a chair about to get 10cc of compound 872."

Dropping his smile," speaking of which why you steal compound 872?"

"It does what I was born to do, it kills," walking towards him.

Two car pull up out front of the water front building. With guns drawn Beckett,Esposito,Ryan and Agent Vegas get ready to bust down the door when they hear a yell.

"NO!"

* * *

><p>They all knew that sounded like Castle yelling. They went room to room until they got to the back room of the building. Esposito bust open the door, Beckett enter first then Ryan and Agent Vegas followed. All they saw in the room was a desk that had a box on it. The box had writting on it COMPOUND 872 in bold letters. A woman lying on the floor with a syring in hand. A chair that was turn sideway with ropes that seem to have been cut,but the guy lying next to that chair had everyone attention. Beckett ran to the man she saw on the floor.<p>

"Castle," she yelled as she turn him to his back and placing his head on her legs.

"Kate, I knew you'll find me,"he struggle to say.

"I'm here Rick, "I'm here," she says as tears fall from her cheek.

Esposito and Ryan walk to the women on the floor. Ryan check for a pulse and nods his head left to right towards Esposito in which he turns toward Beckett. Ryan then grabs the syring in Tina Bioche's hand and carfully takes the needle off it. Agent Vegas walks toward the box mark compound 872.

Kneeling down holding Rick in her arms, she looked into his blue eyes. Wiping the tears that fell on his face that came from hers eyes.

"Don't leave me Rick, I lo,"but as she was going to to confess her feeling, he put his fingers to her lips and stares into her eyes. They stared into each other eyes and seeing ALWAYS in each other eyes, which both knowing nothing more needed to be said. What only lasted seconds but seem like hours for them ended as Rick hand goes limp. Kate watches his hand fall to his side and then looks back at Rick eyes and sees nothing but darkness.

"No no no no no Rick don't leave me no," as tears flowing from her eyes.

Esposito standing behind her puts a hand on her shoulder as tears fall from his cheek. Ryan still kneeling next to Mrs Bioche covers his face so you can't see his tears. Agent Vegas turns her head toward Beckett as she scream to Castle not to leave her. She wipes a tear from her face as she tries to focus on the box infront of her. She open the box and see a note on top of the vials, which read *DEATH COMES TO EVERYONE AT SOME POINT IN TIME*. Not thinking much about the note she places it in a ziplock bag and places it in her coat. She pulls one of the vials out of it tray and notice the whole tray drop an inch in the box. Putting the vial in her coat pocket, she lifted the tray and sees a frighting site. Turning toward the other she screams, "BOMB!"

Agent Vegas and Ryan starts toward the door while Esposito pulls Beckett from Castle dead body. Beckett fighting and screaming at Esposito all the way outside the building and to there car. Esposito put her down and tries to calm her ,but she give him a right to his jaw and turns to run back into the building until Ryan tackles her to the ground. At that point the building explodes. You would think Ryan wouldn't be able hear nothing but the explosion, but all he heard was Beckett screaming for Castle, something he believed he'll never forget.

* * *

><p>The building burn for hours until the fire department finally got it under control. Nothing was left of the building by that time,but ashes. Back at the precinct Beckett just sat in her chair looking at the empty chair that Castle use to sit in. No emotion or tears in her face, just a plain stare. In the captian Gates's office Esposito,Ryan and Agent Vegas explains to Gates what happen.<p>

"An our suspect," Gates says?

"The APB hasn't gotten any hit on it yet ,but soon as it does will be on it," Ryan says.

"Okay has anyone told Castle's family what has happen," Gates asked?

"No," Esposito says while looking though the glass at Beckett," Beckett didn't want to tell them until we had something solid to tell them."

"Okay one of you should make that call because I don't think Beckett in any shape to do it."

"Yes sir," the boys said in unison.

Lanie walk over to Beckett and places a cup of coffee on her desk. Beckett out of the corner of her eye sees it and back hands it off her desk and sending it across the room. Looking where the coffee cup went and then back at the empty chair and then back at Lanie, a tear fell down her cheek. Lanie thinking to herself "dumb,dumb, dumb," knowing Castle was ALWAYS the one bring her coffee. Lanie hugs Kate and tells her ," everything will be alright," as they both start to cry. At that moment Ryan phone rings. Ryan answers as Beckett stare at him.

"Okay we're on our way," Ryan says.

Beckett breaks the hug that Lanie was giving her an says," where are we heading to?"

"Beckett," Gates started to say.

"I have to go captain, I can do my job," Beckett says.

Gates stares at Beckett an says," it's against my better judgement but okay," an then grabs the boys an says, "watch her," an the boys both noded and follow Beckett to the elevator.

At the Norton Pharmaceutical, Beckett and the boys walk out of the elevator and walk toward there suspect. Janet Scott looks up from her desk, but not to surprise that they were here.

Janet Scott your under arrest for the murders of Mr and Mrs Bioche, Tom Belkin and," with slight hesitation," Richard Castle," Beckett says.

Janet stares at Beckett while Esposito and Ryan pull her out of her seat and place the cuff on her.

"How did you figure it out?"

Beckett now standing directly infront of her face," when you went to the prison three weeks earlier you sign your name on the visitor form and Agent Vegas notice something funny about the the security video, as if it was tamper with, so she came here and talk to head of security and trace the tampering to your computer."

Laughing alittle," I didn't let Rick suffer long, infact I gave him a kiss goodbye for you," with a big smerk on Janet face as Ryan pulls her away from Beckett and giving her to the uniforms that came with them. Janet screaming,"he said my Kate will find me, she will find me!"

Beckett not turning around as Janet yelled out, tear starting fall down her cheek again as both the boys pull her into a hug. Back at the precinct Beckett sit in her chair again staring at the empty chair while everyone else from a distance stare at her.

"We should get her home," Lanie says.

"Yea but she won't leave," Esposito says

"Should we call her dad, maybe he could get her to go," Ryan says.

As they continue to discuss, Lanie notice beckett reaching for the phone. Beckett pushes some numbers and listen to the ring and hears a voice that said hello.

"Hello, Martha I have something important to tell you about Rick..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that the end of "Death of a Nerd" and the 1st of my three part Death series. "Death of Castle" will be out soon ,so until we meet again.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**At first I wasn't going to do it,but now I think it best so here the Epilogue.**

* * *

><p><strong>It been two hours since she talk to Martha. Telling her that her's son is dead. The one phone call she wishes she never had to make,but it was her job,her responsibility,her duty. Tear fell from her eyes as she heard the greif spoken words from Martha,the how and the why, but this call was different. She knew him,had breakfast,lunch and dinner with him,celebrated holidays with his family. A family that made her feel welcome everytime she came over. Martha felt like the mother she lost long ago and Alexis like a daughter or little sister she wishes she had. An now she breaking that family with a single call. A call she made hundreds of time, but this call was different. The victim wasn't someone that brought her coffee every morning and gave her crazy theories. It was her best friend,the one who was Always there for her even when she tried to push him away. His blue eyes and smile that Always brighten her day are now lost to her, but this call was different. The date they will never have,but she realise she been dating him for four years. She looks at the empty chair near her desk and ask her self why she only kiss him once,but this call was different. As she was about to say her goodbye to Martha, she found out why this call was different.<strong>

**"How are you doing Kate?"**

**"I'm okay."**

**"No your not."**

**"Your right I'm not."**

**"You know he love you."**

**"Yes I know and Martha."**

**"Yes dear."**

**"I love him too."**

**"I know kiddo, I know, I'll see you when we get back."**

**"Okay I'll see you then."**

* * *

><p><strong>Of all the hundreds of calls she made none ask her how she was doing and that what made this call different.<strong>**Kate really doesn't know how she got home. Esposito,Ryan or Lanie must have brought her here and told her if she needs anything to call them. She sat on her couch for hours watching the sun set and the stars come view wasn't the best she thought, not like from Castle's loft. The thought just made her angry, she needed to forget if not only for just one night. She went to her kitchen cabinet and found a bottle of scotch. Didn't bother about a glass and drunk it straight from the bottle. With the bottle half gone she just sat on the floor of her kitchen and the memory what Dr Burke said to her earlier come to mind.**

"why do you think it hard for you to tell him the truth?

"I dont want to get hurt again," wiping the tears.

"Get hurt, do you think Castle will hurt you?"

"No."

"Did someone else hurt you?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago, around my mom murder."

**With that she tries to stand and reaches for a lock box that was on the top shelf. Kate get the box and grabs her keys. She unlock the box and finds important documents,letters to friends if she died and a folded piece of paper with a number on it. She grab her cell and dial the number. As the tears fell from her eyes she only says a couple of words to the person on the other end of the line.**

**"I NEED YOU."**

**An then she end the call and continue to cry on her kitchen floor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that the end of this story. I would like thanks everyone for reading my first fanfiction and to look for "Death of Castle" to see what happens next.<strong>


End file.
